


Constellations: Shorts in Uncharted Territory

by slimwhistler



Series: Uncharted Territory [11]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Holocaust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimwhistler/pseuds/slimwhistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Shorts/drabbles in the Uncharted Territory series</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Chapter 3: 1945-46: It's All Paul Henreid's Fault: Ellie and Avi </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1937-1938: Entirely Practical

**Author's Note:**

> So this will just be a collection of random Uncharted Territory drabbles/ shorts that don't fit within another story, out of order and updated as I find the time and inspiration! I will attempt to always put on a general timestamp so you can place them, though. 
> 
> This one is pure silliness, but I felt like getting it down now that Ellie's personality was a bit more established in **"Nothing Half So Much"**. The only thing you need to know is that Tilly is Ellie (and Teddy's) governess, more formally known as Jocasta Tillett...I suspect her introduction will be another chapter here at some point! Thanks to **gaslightgallows** for giving it a quick glance before posting. 
> 
> And now, enjoy some cuteness for your Sunday. Hugs to all! ♥

Dot’s exclamation had Phryne running for the kitchen, Tilly on her heels, but when she got there what she saw only made her want to laugh. One of Ellie’s long, curly pigtails lay on the kitchen table, next to Mr. Butler’s kitchen shears, while the other had already been stuffed into the bin. While Dot looked on, with a hand to her mouth and eyes full of dismay, Ellie shook her newly lightened head with satisfaction. When she noticed her mother and Tilly in the doorway, she merely glared at them defiantly through the curls that fell unevenly about her face. 

“Care to explain, Ellie Bea?” Phryne asked, biting back a grin.

“It was too heavy for swimming. It kept getting in the _way_.” Ellie declared.

“Oh, Ellie, that’s what your bathing cap is for,” Dot said reproachfully.

“But it kept falling _out_ , Auntie Dot, and that cap’s too tight under my chin. I don’t like it,” Ellie returned impatiently. “So I fixed it. Swimming will be much better now.” She looked back at Phryne, clearly hoping her mother would approve.

“Entirely practical, darling,” Phryne agreed. “Only next time, why don’t you ask Tilly or Auntie Dot for some help first. It’ll make things much easier. And I doubt Mr. Butler will appreciate you making a mess in his kitchen.”

As Ellie pouted, Dot heaved a sigh. “Come on, madam, let’s go see if we can fix this up a bit, hmmm?”

As Dot marched her out of the room and up the stairs, Ellie could be heard protesting, “But I only made a little mess, Auntie Dot, and I already cleaned up most of it!” 

Phryne and Tilly shared an amused glance, finally giving in to the laughter they’d been holding back. “It’s probably just as well,” Tilly said with a final chuckle. “She doesn’t like having it brushed, but she refuses to do more than a cursory job herself.”

“Yes, I know. But, oh dear, the look on poor Dot’s face!” Phryne shook her head, grinning at the memory.

“Speaking of, I’d best go see if she needs a hand. Seems as though Ellie might be in one of her recalcitrant moods.”

“Probably wise.” Phryne smiled at the older woman as she left the room, then set about cleaning up the rest of the mess, sweeping the table and placing the other pigtail in the bin with a sigh. Jack _would_ laugh, especially given his occasional frustration with his own unruly waves. Perhaps she ought to ring him at the station to warn him. No, on second thought, much more fun to let him be surprised by Ellie’s latest mischief. And it could have been worse, Phryne reflected…she could have decided to drive the Daimler around the block!


	2. 1945-1946: Tears and Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I posted on Tumblr about a month ago, so if you follow me there, you'll probably have seen it. Just thought I would put it up here for a while and see what people think. It's not in its final form yet, I don't think...It will likely be the final vignette in a long oneshot composed of several vignettes about Ellie Bea’s experiences during WWII. The final piece will be a while in coming, as I still have lots of research to do, as I'm neither an Australian nor a historian…luckily I’ve come across some great resources. There are mentions of the Holocaust, but nothing explicit...just be aware!

Given the important presence he becomes in her life, looking back Ellie thinks that she should have sensed something, felt something, the first time she heard the name Avi Lehmann, but the truth is, she hadn’t. He started as just a name, a young refugee Mac mentioned in her letters, who had gripped Mac’s arm hard in the midst of delirium, brokenly apologizing for not doing more to save his friends, and thereby proceeded to grip Mac’s heart even more fiercely, it seems. She learns more in subsequent letters, and in the bits that her mother reads out, Mac’s tone alternating between outraged, fond, and desperate as time goes on. She hears the name again as her parents speak in hushed tones in the parlor, as her mother says emphatically, “This is the only thing Mac’s ever asked me for, Jack, so I’m going to get that boy here if it’s the last thing I do. I have to.”

She first sees him as he stands behind Mac on the doorstep, a Mac who looks much more worn and gray than the woman who left six years ago. His smile is tentative, but genuine, as is the embrace he gives Mac as she sends him upstairs with a “Up you go and rest, laddie, it’s been a long trip,” her eyes softer than Ellie’s ever seen before.

Watching Avi over the next few days, she has trouble connecting him to the poor souls in the newsreel that sent Jacky Collins running from the cinema in tears, even if he is terribly thin still and his eyes are even sadder than Mac’s. She almost wouldn’t believe it if it weren’t for the shadow of the number on his forearm, or the nightmare that was so vivid that he came down the next morning apologizing in case he had disturbed their rest. Bert had been the first to reassure him then, in his gruff but emphatic way, her mother next, although Penny’s eyes had glittered with tears. Her father had just nodded, his face troubled, so Ellie made sure to smile at Avi when his eyes met hers. 

The first real conversation they have is over flowers. She sees him watching as she plants flowers alongside the rows of vegetables, and asks him if he wants to help. He smiles in acceptance, and she giggles as he pulls the old sweater of her father’s over his head and it ruffles his hair so that it stands up like the spines of an echidna. Explaining an echidna is difficult, what with her limited German and his slowly improving English, but they manage, and it makes him smile.

Later, she watches as he caresses the velvety petals, and dashes away a shine of tears with a muttered apology and an embarrassed quirk of his lips. “It’s all right,” she says gently, “they need watering anyway.”

He gives a watery chuckle and nods, getting up to stand beside her. “Yes,” he says softly, “I suppose you are right.” He grins over at her, noticing her pleased smile as she surveys the garden and the way the sunlight makes her curls gleam with golden lights. “But they need sun, too, little one, and do you know, I do not believe I have felt the sun in a very long time. Until today.” He glances at her again, shyly this time. “I am very glad for this. _Danke, kleine Sonne._ ”

After this, he always thinks of her as sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Avi first popped into my head desperately grabbing Mac's arm, and then he just wouldn't leave. He's very dear to me, and to Mac, Ellie and the rest of those in the Phryne-verse, so I hope he touched you, too! I so want to do him, and the people he represents, as much justice as I can, with the utmost care and respect... I know it will never be enough, but I intend to do my best. So, like I said, lots of ongoing research… I care about him too much to bear not sharing him with you, though, so here you go. I would welcome and appreciate any thoughts, feedback, or perspective you have, to say nothing of recommendations for further resources! ♥


	3. 1945-46: It's All Paul Henreid's Fault: Ellie and Avi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of what happens after Ellie wheedles Avi into accompanying her to see _Now, Voyager_ , ... wherein Paul Henreid is blamed for everything... ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is actually meant to be part of a longer piece/conversation, but these two simply wouldn’t stop talking at me. They wanted a bit of frivolity, and since I could use really use some frivolity, too, I decided to post this here instead of just on tumblr, just in case anybody else is in the same boat. 
> 
> A bit of context: A few months after Avi and Mac arrive in Melbourne, having gone through all of her “usual victims,” Ellie wheedles Avi into accompanying her to the cinema so she can see Now, Voyager again for the third time in a week…as Jack doesn’t like her being out alone at night, it was necessary. The snippet that follows is a bit of what happens afterwards.

_“Oh, Jerry, don’t let’s ask for the moon…we have the stars!”_

Avi smiles as Ellie quotes the final line, spinning dreamily in a circle and sighing in complete satisfaction. He tugs her out of the way as she nearly collides with several passersby, too deep in her reverie to pay any attention whatsoever to her surroundings. When a young mother turns around to glare at them in disapproval, he offers her the most apologetic smile he can. 

“ _Achtung, kleine,_ ” he warns Ellie quietly. “If you were to knock someone into the street, I do not believe they would accept Paul Henreid as an excuse. Or even Bette Davis.” The look she gives him in response is so affronted, he simply has to laugh. “But you have seen the film before, _ja_?”

“That doesn’t matter at all,” she informs him impatiently. “It’s just so wonderfully… ** _swoony_** ,” she concludes with another sigh.

Avi doesn’t know what this “swoony” means, but by the look on her face, he can certainly guess. “I believe I will agree with your ‘swoony,’ then, at least,” he says, and shakes his head when she sighs again, amused to see his normally quiet, thoughtful friend acting so giddy. Paddy had been right… Ellie certainly does take her films seriously!

He stops and opens his packet of cigarettes, pulling one out for himself. Ellie pauses too, and when she sees what he’s doing, her eyes light up, and she looks at him beseechingly. He can guess what she means now, too. “Would your _papa_ approve?” he asks, trying his best to withstand her expression. He respects Jack Robinson very much, and wishes to do nothing to abuse his trust.

“If I say good night quickly, Dad might not even notice.” At his look, she amends, “All right, he’ll probably notice, but he won’t fuss. He knows I only do it every so often.” When Avi still hesitates, she blows out an exasperated breath. “ _You’re_ the one who simply **_had_** to stop by the newsagent for cigarettes when we came out of the cinema,” she complains. 

“All right, all right,” he concedes, shaking another out for her. “I will not tell, if you do not tell Mac. She does not think I should be smoking after the pneumonia.” He can see it is on the tip of her tongue to ask as well, but he simply raises an eyebrow at her. She grins, giving him a quick nod; she certainly can’t chide him under the circumstances! 

“But I will not light it for you,” he continues, passing her the book of matches. “I am no Paul Henreid,” he says firmly.

She carefully echoes his German pronunciation of 'Paul' before declaring, “You certainly sound enough like him, though.” She smiles, lighting the cigarette quickly, and he watches as she inhales deeply without coughing. 

“I believe you have done this more than just every so often, _kleine Sonne_ ,” he observes wryly, taking back the matches and lighting his own cigarette.

“I used to sneak them with some of the younger soldiers who convalesced at Auntie P’s,” she explains, exhaling a long plume of smoke, “the ones who weren’t afraid of Uncle Bert, anyway. It’s only once in a while. I rather like having a secret vice, though. Of course, with two detectives for parents I doubt it’s much of a secret, really, but they usually let me pretend,” she says, and she gives him a half smile as they continue on, their cigarettes glowing in the darkness.

***

Given the serious turn their conversation takes after this, by the time they’ve reached Wardlow she’s had several more cigarettes, and there will be no hiding it, no matter how quickly she says good night. Avi didn’t have the heart to deny her, though, given that he’s often done much the same thing under similar circumstances; at least, unlike him, she’s managed not to give herself pneumonia into the bargain! Neither of her parents mention it as she bids them good night, though, sighing over the film for a final time, and she smiles and squeezes his arm before leaving the parlor to go upstairs to bed. 

He smiles his own good night to Phryne and Jack, and makes it all the way into the hallway before he hears Jack clearing his throat rather pointedly behind him. He freezes and turns, doing his best to look innocent. Jack, framed in the doorway, merely arches an eyebrow at him, so he doesn’t suppose it’s worked very well. In the parlor, he thinks he can see Phryne trying to hold back a smile.. 

Finally, he simply shrugs. “I believe we must blame Paul Henreid, _Herr_ Jack! _Gute Nacht_!” Escaping as quickly as possible to his room, he’s almost certain he can hear Phryne’s laugh echoing up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don’t think Jack will buy Paul Henreid as an excuse either, but it’s gotta be worth a try, right? It’s not as though you can blame either of them… that movie is enough to make anybody think a cigarette is a good idea…. just check out the closing scene here:[Now, Voyager: Cue Swoon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-KGiwGn1d8)
> 
> Anyway, if you’re interested in knowing the rest of what Ellie and Avi talked about, or just how exactly Avi managed to give himself pneumonia, please do not hesitate to poke me… it’s all in my head, but actually writing it down seems to be tougher these days, so any encouragement is appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely Phryne's daughter, right? :-P


End file.
